Kong Family
The Kong Family is the name given to the Kong relatives and friends of Donkey Kong. The patriarch of the family is Cranky Kong, the original Donkey Kong. In the ''Donkey Kong'' franchise series of video games, members of the Kong Family are either playable characters or supporting characters that aid the main heroes on their journey. They seem to be in constant conflict with the Kremling Krew, an organization bent on stealing the family's Banana Hoard and destroying Donkey Kong Island. Emblem The family often uses the initials "DK" as a symbol, which most often represents Donkey Kong. It is seen on Donkey Kong's tie, DK Barrels, DK Coins, the Level Flags, DK Spaces, and various objects around DK Jungle. The symbol is also used in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, although in this context, it is used as the logo for the ''Donkey Kong'' franchise in general instead of just the Kong Family members (since King K. Rool and Klaptraps also use it). Members of the Kong Family Donkey Kong's family *Cranky Kong — The original Donkey Kong, the paternal figure of Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong Jr., Wrinkly Kong's husband. *Cranky Kong's great grandfather — Was said to have once owned an antique mirror in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! *Donkey Kong — The current Donkey Kong, Cranky Kong's grandson. *Donkey Kong Jr. — Donkey Kong's father. *Wrinkly Kong — Cranky Kong's wife. She appeared alive up until Donkey Kong 64; from then onwards, she has been deceased and her spirit form appears. Dixie Kong's family *Chunky Kong — Kiddy Kong's older brother, Dixie and Tiny Kong's cousin. *Dixie Kong — Diddy Kong's girlfriend, Tiny Kong's older sister, Kiddy and Chunky Kong's cousin. *Kiddy Kong — Chunky Kong's younger brother, Dixie and Tiny Kong's cousin. *Tiny Kong — Dixie Kong's younger sister, Kiddy and Chunky Kong's cousin. Friends *Candy Kong — Donkey Kong's rumored girlfriend. *Diddy Kong — Donkey Kong's sidekick and Dixie Kong's boyfriend. *Funky Kong — Donkey Kong's friend. *Lanky Kong — Relationship unknown.In Cranky's words: "A newcomer to the Kong clan and the joker of the pack. I haven't a clue whom he's related to—must be some distant cousin or something." - Donkey Kong 64 instruction booklet, page 8.Chunky's bio from German DK64 website: "The well-mannered giant gorilla is, in the truest sense of the word, a great guy, and sticks to Lanky, his uncle once-removed." *Swanky Kong — Relationship unknown. *Baby Kong (Baby Kong Blues only) — Relationship unknown. Allies *Animal Friends *Brothers Bear *K. Lumsy *Snide *Timber *Taj *Xananab *Professor Chops The villainous Manky Kongs are described as "Kong reject orangutans"Donkey Kong Country instruction booklet, page 29.. Wrinkly is also related to Dixie and Kiddy Kong, and possibly Tiny and Chunky Kong as well, as one of her quotes from Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie's Double Trouble! when saving the game at Wrinkly's Save Cave is "Aren't you going to give your favorite relative a good-bye kiss?" Additionally, according to Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, Rambi, Mine Cart, Rocket Barrel, and Professor Chops are all closely categorized under the Kong Family. Gallery Emblem DKBarrelDKCR.png|The emblem on the DK Barrel DKCoin DKC2.png|The emblem on the DK Coin LevelFlag.png|The emblem on the Level Flag's gold pennant Boss Key.png|The emblem on the key MP9 DK Space.png|''Mario Party 9'' Emblem dkg.png|''Mario Kart 8'' Emblem Donkey Kong MK8.png|''Mario Kart 8'' Solo artwork Donkey Kong Artwork (alt) - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Artwork - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|Diddy Kong Dixie Kong - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|Dixie Kong Kiddy Kong art 2.png|Kiddy Kong Cranky Kong Artwork - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|Cranky Kong DKJC Wrinkly.png|Wrinkly Kong Donkey Kong Jr MT64 art.png|Donkey Kong Jr. Candykongdkjc.PNG|Candy Kong Funky Kong Artwork - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|Funky Kong Lankyblast.jpg|Lanky Kong Tiny Kong MSS art.png|Tiny Kong Chunky Kong.jpg|Chunky Kong Swanky Kong DKC3.png|Swanky Kong Baby Kong Artwork.png|Baby Kong Group artwork KongFamilyDKC.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' The kongs.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' Wrinkly Save Cave DKC3 group art.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'' Kong family DK64 artwork.jpg|''Donkey Kong 64'' DK64 group wallpaper.jpg|''Donkey Kong 64'' DK64 box art scene.jpg|''Donkey Kong 64'' DK64 Alternate Group Minecart Artwork.jpg|''Donkey Kong 64'' DonkeyKong64.jpg|''Donkey Kong 64'' DK64 Christmas group artwork.jpg|''Donkey Kong 64'' DK64Crew.png|''Donkey Kong 64'' DKC TV Series Card Game-Character Art.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' (television series) DKRacingConceptArt.jpeg|''Donkey Kong Racing'' (with Taj the Genie) Donkey Konga 2 - Promo Art.png|''Donkey Konga 2'' Kongs Swingin' Art - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' Screenshots DKCTV Kong family.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' television series (with Bluster Kong) KRool-Postfight-GBA.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' (GBA) (with King K. Rool) Kong Family DKC2 GBA Credits.png|''Donkey Kong Country 2'' (GBA) Konga2Story2.png|''Donkey Konga 2'' Konga2Story3.png|''Donkey Konga 2'' Konga2Story4.png|''Donkey Konga 2'' Konga2Story6.png|''Donkey Konga 2'' JungleJamMedals.PNG|''DK: King of Swing'' Konga3Story1.png|''Donkey Konga 3: Tabehōdai! Haru Mogitate 50 Kyoku'' Konga3Story2.png|''Donkey Konga 3: Tabehōdai! Haru Mogitate 50 Kyoku'' Konga3Story3.png|''Donkey Konga 3: Tabehōdai! Haru Mogitate 50 Kyoku'' DKBBTitleScreen.png|''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' KongBand.png|''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze'' Theme See also *Baby Donkey Kong — Donkey Kong's past self. *Baby Kong (Ape Foo Young only) — Donkey Kong after drinking a youth serum. Names in other languages References Category:Mario Category:Donkey Kong Category:Organizations in video games Category:Fictional primates Category:Fictional families